PODER DE LUZ
by Drion striker
Summary: Que pasaria si antes de los shinigami y hollows halla existido una civilización humana avanzada con la capacidad de utilizar reiatsu , pero la gran mayoria fue exterminada a escepcion de los niños por uno de los suyos y fuera sellado por su hermana hace 8000 n embargo encontrara la forma de cambiar gracias a ichigo y sus amigos.
1. Capítulo 1

"Personaje hablando".

(Personaje pensando).

CAPITULO 1.

* * *

><p>Hace 8000 años en algun lugar de la tierra se encuentraba un bosque muy extenso ,este bosque era realmente extraño ya que era muy parecido a un laberinto pero en su interior se puede observar extrañas criaturas como por ejemplo; lobos del tamaño de hombres ,aves que poseén veneno en sus garras lo suficientemente potente como para matar a un león adulto ,etc,pero no son mucho comparado con las criaturas de mayor tamaño las cuales son una versión prehistorica de cocodrilos con una longitud de 1Km y más de 40 mts. de altura a los cuales se le conoce como leviatanes.A este lugar se le conoce como "Laberinto del Loto".<p>

Despues de pasar por el laberinto se puede observar una ciudad tan grande como el Edo. de Nueva york ,estaciudad tenia edificios de color blanco con varias ventanas ,varias casas azules de 2 pisos y algunas el centro de la ciudad se encuentra un templo de color dorado metalico con cuatro piramides a su alrededor ,cada una de las piramides conforman una poderosa barrera para evitar que los intrusos entre en el templo la era que en punto mas alto del templo se encontraba un orbe que irradiaba una cantidad imponente de reiatsu , debido a su poder muchos intentarian tomar su poder ,sin embargo lo que desconocian era que el orbe tenia conciencia y si lo quisiera no le entregaria su poder a nadie a menos que lo considerara digno de su poder ademas de que nadie puede soportaria absorver su reiatsuera el tesoro de la ciudad y se le llamaba el "orbe de Ultima". La ciudad ciudad se llamaba Edén .

En la ciudad jamás se habia visto a nadie con la capacidad de dominar el poder que el orbe tenia ya que todos los que traian para probarlo sucunbia ante el poder que este embargo los monjes que vivian en el templo encontraron 2 niños huerfanos.

Eran un niño con el cabello de color blanco ,ojos azules como el cielo,su piel era bronceada y tenia un kimono purpura con garbandilla.Y una niña con el cabello marron,con ojos del mismo color,piel blanca y vestia un kimono azul verdoso.

Lo que llamo la atencion de los monjes era que la presión espiritual de los dos niños de al parece años era grande ,eso era muy raro porque los niños no tenian ese poder latente hasta llegar a la madurez,asi que consideraron llevarlos con ellos al templo para de pensarlo decidieron hablar con los niños.

"Disculpen niños podrian decirnos sus nombres" dijo uno de los monjes de forma amable.

"Yo soy Karen Otsutzuki y este es mi hermano Almo" dijo la niña menor y el niño mayor solo saluda con la mano derecha.

Se escuchan unos murmullos de parte de los monjes y luego el mismo monje habla "Bueno nos gustaria que nos acompañaran al templo para hacerles una prueba tambien les ofrecemos un lugar donde quedarse" dijo con una sonrisa amable y los dos niños aceptan felizmente.

"Bien,entonces vamos" despues de decir esto marcharon con direccion al templo y cuando llegaron los niños se impresionaron debido a que no habian estado tan cerca del lugar sagrado, cuando se detubieron en seco los jovenes se confundieron "Por que nos detenemos" dijo Almo pero la respuesta la obtuvo cuando frente a ellos una barrera aparecio y desaparecio unos momentos niños estaban sin habla jamás habian visto algo asi en su vida.

Al ver la reacion que provocaron los monjes soltaron unas risas antes de hablar "No se preocupen eso que vieron fue la barrera de proteccion del templo,no es nada de que preocuparse" dijo uno de los monjes pero entonces Karen pregunto "Y por que hay una barrera?" pregunto ella.

"Pronto lo sabran ahora siganme por favor...Por cierto mi nombre es Ang" dijo el monje ahora conocido como Ang y se dispusieron a caminar hasta que llegaron a las puertas del templo que se habrieron lentamente y revelo que el interior que tenia un diseño japones,ademasos jovenes pudieron notar una escalera tipo caracol,Ang les dijo que lo acompañaran y ellos asintieron antes de llegar a la parte mas alta veia una una puerta de color blanco ,que al abrirla pudienor ver un cuarto de color celeste con 4 pilares a su alrededor ,el monje vio que los chicos parecian nerviosos y Ang suspiro antes de hablar "Calmense la prueba no se trata de que peleén" dicho esto los chicos se relajaron.

"Ahora nesecito que miren hacia arriba" dijo Ang ,los chicos obedecieron y miraron hacia arriba para sorprenderse con lo que vieron. Encima de ellos se encontraba un orbe de color celeste,el orbe misterioso empezo a decender hasta que se encontro 3mts. encima del suelo.

"Y que espera que hagamos señor Ang?" pregunto Almo con cierta preocupación. "Es algo muy simple,lo que deben hacer es ubicarse alrededor del orbe cada uno y "el" hará el resto" dijo Ang. "Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto de nuevo Almo. "Solo aganlo... esta es la prueba para ustedes niños" dijo Ang con una sonrisa pero los chicos estaban confudidos aunque decidieron obedecer.

Cada uno se ubico alrededor del orbe ,al principio no paso nada pero despues de 6 segundos empezaron a sentir presión que los obligaba a arrodillarse, sin embargo lograron sstenerse en pie aunque ambos tenian respiraciones agitadas,más que todo Almo. "Hum...parece que Karen tiene más resistencia pero ay algo en Almo pero no se que es,tal vez solo es mi imaginación" dijo en vos baja observando con atención a los niños y así pasaron 5 niños no soportaron más y se desmallaron,Ang estaba impresionado nadie habia soportado tanto tiempo cerca del orbe y estos niños menores de 10 años si, era algo increible .Eso significaba que cualquiera de ellos podrian utilizar el poder del orbe adecudamente ,pero la verdad pensaba que Karen lo haria mejor ,sin embargo habia que tomar encuenta a Almo.

Llamo a 2 monjes para llevarlos a una habitación grande con 2 guardaropas,unas ventanas alrededor y 2 camas ya hechas donde durmieron placidamente por madia hora y al despertar vieron a Ang sentado en una silla sonriendo."Parece que ya estan mejor o me equivoco" dijo con una sonrisa amigable el monje calvo y los niños suspiro y volvio a hablar "Si se preguntan que paso tan solo fue la prueba que consistia en evaluar su resistencia al poder del orbe y estoy orgulloso de informarles que pasaron la prueba" dijo orgulloso de los niños.

"Pero que era exactamente ese orbe?" pregunto Karen. "Ese orbe se le conoce como "orbe de Utima" , no conocemos mucho de el pero sabemos que poseé una cantidad de reiatsu gigante... Se preguntaran que es el reiatsu pues veran,el reiatsu es la energía espiritual que todo ser poseé y ustedes tienen mucha ,por eso han resistido más que la mayoria de personas que hemos traido aqui y decidimos entrenarlos para que un diá uno de ustedes pueda manejar el poder que el orbe tiene" dijo Ang de forma profesional y dejando sin habla a los niños que no sabian que poseian tal cantidad de poder.

"Y que tendriamos que hacer en el entrenamiento" pregunto Karen curiosa sobre que tipo de entrenamiento tendrian y cuanto les se dispuso a explicar "Me alegra que preguntes ,lo primero sera enzeñarles a manejar el reiatsu junto con eso les daremos lecciones de historia,ciencia,entre otras cosas despues deberan ir al bosque que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y sobrevivir a los animales más peligrosos ,pero no tienen permitido usar su reiatsu o las conscuencias seran graves entienden" esto ultimo lo dijo con un toque siniestro y en cuanto los niños asistieron el volvio a hablar "Y finalmente se realizará un combate para ver quien esta más capacitado para obtener el poder orbe...Despues del combate se hará el ritual para que el vencedor del combate obtenga el poder que poseé el orbe de Utima" dijo dando por concluida la explicación. Almo y Karen se sienten algo asombrados por lo que escucharon pero la idea de pelear entre ellos no les agradaba.

Ang noto esto y decidio calmar las cosas "No se preocupen no será una lucha muerte solo un combate además de que el perdedor no será perjudicado por su derrota pero tambien pueden decidir no aceptar" los niños solo dijeron "Aceptamos" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ang solo sonrio y dijo "Okay entonces empecemos!" y los chicos asistieron listos para empezar su preparación.

14 años despues.

Se puede ver a dos personas en el laberinto del loto rumbo a la salida del laberinto ,un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenia 23 años,cabello blanco corto ,ojos azules, y tenia un kimono de batalla con garbandilla de color purpura (Nota:Es como el de Obito en la Cuarta guerra).Y la mujer tenia 21 años,cabello largo de color marron ,ojos del mismo color y llevaba un kimono de batalla femenino de color estaban armados ,el hombre llevaba un ninjato junto con un paquete de tres bombas de humo y la mujer tenia una lanza dorada y un escudo del mismo color.

"Esta prueba de supervivencia es una locura Karen" dijo el hombre fastidiado."Puede ser pero es nuestra responsabilidad y lo sabes Almo" dijo Karen a su hermano mayor Almo mientras caminaban y el solo solo gruño en disgusto aunque era cierto lo que su hermana decia.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con 2 cocodrilos gigantes de 13 mts. de alto y 25mts. de largo.

"Y estas cosas que demonios son!" dijo/grito Almo y su hermana respondio "Son leviatanes bebe" dijo sin dejar de ver a los leviatanes. "Es un chiste! Me estas diciendo que solo son bebes!? Cuanto mediran los adultos!?" dijo/grito Almo muy sorprendido de que sean bebes. "Los adultos miden 58 mts de alto y 1km de largo... Pero ahora debes concentrarte ya que no parecen amigables" concluyo Karen y Almo solo asistio pero esa información era sorprendente.

Los leviatanes rugieron con ferocidad,esto alerto a los hermanos para la pelea, Almo arrojo bombas de humo para segar la visión de los leviatanes pero no sirvio de mucho ya que fue atacado por la cola de uno de los leviatanes,sin embargo logro esquivar el ataque y Karen aprovecho que estaban concentrados en Almo para clavar su lanza entre los ojos de uno de los leviatanes causandole una paralisis fatal que lo deja fuera de combate.

"Uno menos queda uno" dijo Almo y el leviatan que queda ataco a su hermana estampandola en un arbol cercano.

"Bien creo que tendre que tomar medidas drasdicas" dijo Almo confundiendo a Karen pero la respuesta le llego cuando Almo entro en la boca del leviatan , despues de unos momentos el leviatan empezo a combulcinarse y finalmente caer muerto... Almo salio por la nariz de la bestia "Ow que ASCO!" dijo repugnada Karen y Almo la miro con cara de pocos amigos "HICE LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER PARA SOBREVIVIR!" dijo/grito Almo molesto.

Despues de tres horas Almo ya limpio se dispusiron ha caminar y se toparon con un lobo negro del tamaño de una persona y poseia ojos amarillos que los miraban fijamente "Ten cuidado Almo este lobo tiene algo extraño" dijo Karen seriamente a Almo el cual entendio a lo que se lobo lanzó un zarpaso que apenas pudieron esquivar pero destrozo un pequeño arbol "Pero que demonios" dijo intimidado Almo por la fuerza del animal.

Se decidio ha atacar primero co una estocada pero el lobo aparecio detras para propinarle una mordida fatal desde atras pero Karen logro bloquearlo con su escudo ,sin embargo el lobo no perdio tiempo y empujo con fuerza arrastrandolos hacia un acantilado cercano de 20 mts.

El lobo se libero del escudo y uso un zarpaso a Karen lanzandola contra una roca y se dispuso a rematarla pero Almo lo sujeto por el cuello con sus brazos y arrastrandolo hacia el acantilado que no servia mucho ya que el lobo era muy no tuvo más opción que usar su reiatsu para arrojarlo hacia arriba y concentro su poder an su mano formando una esfera amarilla mas grande que su mano "Dejanos en paz! Strife!" dijo/grito Almo lanzando su tecnica destruyendo la bestia en cuanto impacto. Y su hermana que ya se reincorporo lo reprendio "Sabes lo que hiciste..." pero antes de que Almo hablará un hombre aparecio frente a elllos.

Era un hombre con el cabello negro largo,piel blanca, ojos rojos y tenia una armadura samurai de color negro con un simbolo en su espalda (Nota: es el simbolo que se descubre en assassins creed IV) pero era igual a Byakuya Kuchiki a escepción de sus ojos.

FINAL DEL CAPITULO 1.


	2. Chapter 2

El hombre tenia una mirada fria que se dirigia a Almo "Almo Otsutzuki has cometido un delito extemadamente grave así que seras ejecutado" dijo el hombre y Almo hablo "Quien te crees que eres para decir y que quieres decir con eso" dijo confundido y enojado con el hombre de cabello negro. "Mi nombre es Bloodshot soy el comandante de mayor nivel que hay en Equilibrium,una organización que existe con el fin de preservar la paz en Edén...La razón por la que estas condenado ha muerte es porque este laberinto es un lugar sagrado en donde solo los miembros de mayor rango de Equilibrium tienen permitido usar reiatsu." dijo tranquilo Bloodshot al aun confundido Almo "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Almo ha Bloodshot "El laberinto es sagrado porque aqui es donde de se realiza la prueba de supervivencia para tener el poder del orbe de Ultima la cual conciste en sobrevivir a las bestias sin usar su reiatsu y cualquiera que lo haga se le considera una amenaza para el orden ,por eso debes ser eliminado." dicho esto golpeo a Almo el en estomago con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo a un lugar cerca de un arroyo mientras que Karen estaba indecisa "(Que debo hacer, no se si ayudar a Almo o ... Alguien digame que hacer)" penso Karen con desesperación.

**De regreso estafa ****Almo y Bloodshot.**

Almo se hallaba en problemas ya que Bloodshot era muy fuerte "(Este tipo es más fuerte que mi hermana y yo)" penso con miedo .Bloodshot no perdio tiempo ,ataco con fuerza usando reiatsu moviendose más rapido "Ya veras Strife!" dijo/grito Almo lanzando su tecnica especial pero Bloodshot solo uso la palma de su mano bloqueando el ataque sin esfuerzo "Patetico...ahora muere Cero" dijo con una esfera de reiatsu en su palma y estallando en un pilar rojo que la dio a Almo de lleno dejandolo casi muerto ,con quemaduras de 2do grado en el cuerpo y varias cortadas tambien desgarrando su garbandilla y parte de su manga todo acabo Bloodshot se dispuso a irse pensando que su oponente murió por su ataque.

**Mientras tanto con Karen.**

"(Que fue eso... No puede ser Hermano!)" penso alarmada antes de salir a toda velocidad temiendo lo llego y vio el cuerpo de Almo en ese estado no pudo soportar verlo así y se marcho "(Almo...perdoname)" penso con una gran tristeza Karen al ver a su hermano "muerto" ,pero... El aparentemente muerto empezo a moverse de forma increible "(Hacia a donde va Karen..debe ir buscar ayuda,si debio ir a buscar a alguien)" penso esperanzado Almo y se fue caminando hasta que encontro una cueva en donde prendio una pequeña fogata y durmió para recomponer fuerzas.

**Despues de día**

Almo salio de la cueva para estirarse y hacer algo de ejercicio. "Donde esta Karen,ya deberia haber llegado...tal vez esta muy ocupada explicando mi situación" dijo para si mismo y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

**Pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas. **

Almo se encuentra en el arroyo donde peleo con Bloodshot "Me ha abandonado? No puede ser ...no ,no,no... NO!" dijo/grito Almo desesperado sera que fue abandonado por Karen para morir,conforme más se hundia en la tristeza algo empezo a cambiar en el "Ella me...abandono para que muriera y obtener el poder de ese maldito orbe...me ...las...pagara" conforme decia esto aparecieron imagenes de momentos felices con su hermana que se despedazaban con lentitud hasta que se rompieron en mil pedazos y a partir de ese momento algo cambio dentro de Almo...algo se quebro.

**Dos horas despues.**

Almo se quedo mirando el arroyo hasta que vio las imagenes de Karen y Bloodshot,sintio gran ira en su ser asi que golpeo el arroyo con tanta fuerza que parecia que el agua arrojada por el impacto hizo una llovisna y de no ser por el agua se podria jurar haber visto una lagrima solitaria bajar por la cara de Almo. Al no tener nada que hacer se dispuso ha irse del lugar caminando y por accidente llego a un nido pequeño de leviatanes .De repente aparecio frente ha Almo un leviatan de 26Mts de alto 125Mts de largo "Este debe ser uno en su forma adolecente" dijo Almo con una voz sin emociones y el enorme animal ataco con su cola en un intento de aplastarlo,pero Almo lo esquivo con facilidad "Tal vez seas más grande,más fuerte y más feo que los otros pero ahora no estoy limitado por esa ridicula ley " dijo Almo calmado. Despues golpeo el leviatan el el hocico haciendolo gemir de dolor "Eso es todo" se burlo Almo haciedo que la bestia se enfade mucho e intentar atacarlo con una tacleada pero tuvo el mismo resultado "Se acabo..."dijo cargando reiatsu en mano formando una esfera amarilla con un tono oscuro "Strife" dijo Almo lanzando su ataque directo a la boca del enorme animal matandolo en el acto y votando un chorro ligero de sangre alrededor de la zona.

Justo cuando se disponia a irse sintio dos presencias poderosas "Puedo sentir dos presencias una es de Bloodshot por su poder aunque la segunda se nota que es más fuerte pero no se quien es...lo mejor sera ocultarme" y como cualquier persona ubiera hecho en su lugar se oculto en las ENTRAÑAS DE LEVIATAN.

Almo desde un orificio observo que las dos presencias aparecieron ,como sospecho se trataba de Bloodshot y un hombre de pelo negro , ojos del mismo color,piel ligeramente bronceada y traia puesto un haori largo de color blanco con el simbolo de Equilibrium en la espalda y con las mangas rotas.

"Te dije que no habia nadie en esta zona del laberinto Bloodshot" dijo el hombre misterioso con algo de fastidio."Callate Owens se que senti la presencia de ese hombre" dijo Bloodshot con irritacion al hombre ahora conocido como Owens "Calmate Bloodshot solo trato de decirte que si el desertor Almo seria una deshonrar para ti al ser el comandante en jefe" dijo tranquilamente Owens "Lo se pero en serio crei que estaba muerto" dijo Bloodshot "Bueno para la proxima debes asegurarte de haber eliminado tu objetivo...Ademas aunque halla sobrevivido estaria muy herido para defenderse delas bestias que habitan esta zona... Vez la sangre de ese lugar es muy provable que los leviatanes lo mataran" concluyo Owens,Bloodshot miro un momento el lugar al que Owens se referia y tuvo la misma conclusion "Creo que tienes razon los leviatanes debieron haberlo matado" dijo algo aliviado Bloodshot.

"Bueno ya debemos irnos hay que preparar todo para el ritual de transferencia de poder...*suspiro* seran 4 años largos"dijo Owens "Puede ser pero debemos estar preparados para lo que sea" dicho esto ambos se van directo a la ciudad.

"Creen que mori eh ,bueno es mejor asi ...tengo que encontrar un lugar para entrenar y lograr mi objetivo" dijo Almo saliendo del leviatan y caminando en busca de lugar para entrenar sin interrupciones.

Mientras tanto en Edén.

En un edificio tan alto se puede apreciar el laberinto del loto se encuentra Karen aconpañada por un hombre de aspecto juvenilcon cabello negro largo ,descalso,con una tunica del tipo fantasmal marron y ojos negros."Siques pensando en él" dijo el hombre misterioso a Karen la cual no despejaba la vista del laberinto "*suspiro* sabes he recibido informes de el cuerpo de Almo no se hallaba en la locasion donde se enfrento a Bloodshot por lo que he de suponer que hay una ligera posibilidad de que siga con vida" dijo el mismo hombre ha Karen,ella despego la mirada del laberinto miro al hombre con una expresion de sorpresa,esperanza y felicidad de que su hermano este vivo "Hay que encontrarlo para traerlo ha casa!"dijo/grito Karen pero el hombre nego con la cabeza "No lo hare porque aunque siga vivo tenemos como deber eliminarlo y tu sabes porque" explico el sujeto por lo que Karen se entristecio ,al ver la reaccion de la mujer el hombre decidio ayudar "Pero no te preocupes canselare la busqueda de Almo para que pueda vivir y no deba ser eliminado" dijo el sujeto y Karen entendio que era mejor que viviera en el laberinto para estar asalvo "Muchas gracias Gran maestro de Equilibrium Ragnarok" agradecio Karen al sujeto ahora conocido como Ragnarok "No es nada al ser el lider de equilibrium estas cosas seran sencillas...bueno sera mejor iniciar tu preparacion" dijo con una sonrisa Ragnarok y Karen asintio.

Mientras tanto en el laberinto.

Almo se encuentra caminando en busca de un lugar para entrenar,mientras caminaba no noto que el suelo empezo ha agrietarse hasta que empezo ha derrunbarse arrastrando a Almo hacia el fondo del ahora precipicio terminando en una caverna submarina "Donde estoy y que es este lugar" dijo Almo fijandose bien del lugar donde accidentalmente termino el cual era como todas las cuevas ,tenia paredes y suelo disparejo pero algo que llamo la atencion de Almo fue que habia una puerta de 4 mts. de alto y ancho "Esta debe una entrada a un salon o habitacion" dijo Almo abriendo la gran puerta y cerrandola para encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que una habitacion con conlores astractos que no tenia techo ,paredes,ni siquiera suelo por lo que Almo se impresiono y se preguntaba que era ese extraño lugar "Puedo sentir que este lugar es rico en particulas espirituale pero por que no no lo sentin an-" en eso se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenia una especie de aislante para que no pudiera ser detectado "Creo que encontre lo que buscaba" dijo de forma fria.

4 años despues.

En la cueva misteriosa se encuentra una puerta que se habre mostrando que en el interior la habitacion se volvio cmpletamente negra lo que significaba que sus particulas espiritules habian sido drenadas por completo y que una figura masculina emergia de la misma .La persona camino hasta la salida de la cueva revelando que era Almo pero con una imagen diferente, su cabello era largo por lo le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, su kimono morado se encontraba desgarrado en la parte inferior y la superior estaba mas que desgarrada , su rostro tenia una mirada mas fria que el hielo pero lo el mayor cambio en el eran sus ojos ya su comatida (la parte del ojo que es blanca) estaba en su totalidad negra y su iris es de color rojo intenso.

"Con este poder deberia ser sufiente" dijo Almo en tomo frio y volando a una velocidad increible hacia Edén. Cundo llego se encontraba flotando sobre la ciudad ,nadie noto su presencia por un corto periodo hasta que un ciudadano also la mirada y grito "Un demonio!" tan pronto dijo eso la gente miro ha Almo flotando y tuvieron lamisma reaccion ,todos empezaron a correr y frente a Almo aparecieron tres personas con el simbolo de una mujer y dos hombres ,la mujer tenia el cabello negro ,ojos avellana, vestia un traje como el de los segadores capitanes pero con colores invertidos y los hombres tenian un traje de ninja azul oscuro. "Soy una de los 23 inquisitores de Equilibrium,mi nombre es Sasha ...Ahora di a que has venido o seras ejecutado"dijo Sasha con desconfianza y lista para pelear "No es asunto tuyo sera mejor que te retires" advirtio Almo a la inquisitora pero no hizo caso "Si asi lo quieres" dicho esto se lanzo al ataque con un ninjato y sus aconpañantes con dagas y espadas largas "Te lo adveti" dijo Almo desapareciendo de la vista de todos y reapareciendo detras de los miembros de Equilibrium los cuales cayeron inconcientes a ecepcion de los aconpañantes de la inquisitora que estaban muertos.

En otro punto de la ciudad especificamente en una base Amurallada ,esta era la base de Equilibrium donde en una sala de reuniones unas 5 personas el primero resulta ser bloodshot ,la segunda es una mujer de cabello morado con ojos negros era una mujer la verdad muy hermosa , el tercero era un hombre que traia un sombrero de capitán ,su cabello era azul oscuro ,sus ojos eran amarillos, su piel era morena y lo más curioso era que tenia una sonrisa tan blanca que podria reflejar la luz del sol , la cuarta era una mujer de ojos blancos por lo que se supone que es ciega y tiene el cabello negro ,y el ultimo tenia cabello blanco largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda ,este ultimo era un hombre que se encontraba en constante silencio .Todos traian la misma armadura que Bloodshot , se encontraban discutiendo sobre como debian prceder cuando el ritual terminara hasta que sintieron una energia desconocida para todos escepto Bloodshot que se encontraba sorprendido ya que sabia de quien se trataba y la verdad creia se encontraba muerto.

"Sintieron eso ,esa energia supera la de un inquisitor con facilidad" dijo la mujer ciega.

"Siceramente no lo se Mitsurugi... pero sea lo que sea esta atacando nuestra ciudad haci que debemos detenerlo" dijo el hombre de ojos amarillos.

El hombre de cabello blanco estaba haciendo unas señas con las manos ,esto quiere decir que es mudo.

"Ese es buen punto Sigfried no conocemos a nuestro enemigo" dijo la mujer ciega ahora conocida como Mitsurugi al albino llamado Sigfried el cual simplemente asintio.

"Yo conosco el dueño de ese reiatsu" dijo sin rodeos Bloodshot y todos se sorprendieron.

"Entonces quien nos esta atacando" dijo el hombre de ojos amarillos ha Bloodshot.

"No es otro que el traidor Almo Otsutzuki" dijo Bloodshot dejando en shock a sus copañeros.

" Pero crei que lo mataste hace 4 años ,eso decian los informes o no Harukei?" pregunto la mujer pelimorada al hombre con sombrero.

"Si eso es lo que decia pero por lo visto logro sobevivir" dijo Harukei.

"Discutiremos después ahora debemos exterminarlo ...Harukei,Mitsurugi y Sigfried ustedes deben encargaarse"dijo Bloodshot en tono comando.

De regreso con Almo.

Este se encuentra flotando sobre la ciudad esperando por 5 minutos a que alguien aparesca hasta que detras de él aparecieron Harukei ,Mitsurugi y Sigfried; se volteo para verlos con una mirada estaba impresionado por el colorde sus ojos y por que proyectaba maldad y desprecio.

"Almo Otsutzuki supongo ...yo soy Harukei ,la mujer a mi lado es Mitsurugi y el es Sigfried es un placer" dijo Harukei un poco nervioso.

"En primer lugar soy solo Almo, en segundo lugar no me intersa quienes son asi que vayanse o los matare" dijo en tono amenazante Almo.

"Parece que no nos dejas más opción que derrotarte"dijo Harukei tomando su arma la cual era una espada madieval de un filo , la de Mitsurugi era un guatelete purpura y de Sigfried era una katana.


End file.
